vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Velsaria Eva Fahrengart
Summary Velsaria Eva Fahrengart is a supporting character and temporary antagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an elementalist using the fortress spirit Dreadnought, the former captain of the Sylphid Knights and was regarded as the strongest elementalist in Areishia Spirit Academy. She's also the adoptive older step-sister of Ellis Fahrengart. Competitive, proud, but kind, Velsaria is an excellent elementalist, standing atop her peers. Three years prior, during the previous tournament, she lost in the finals against Ren Ashbell. Admirative of her strength, Velsaria however developped a thirst for power not due to her loss, but because Ren didn't do so much as even acknowledge her, crushing her pride. In the hope to battle Ren Ashbell a second time and force her to recognize her strength, she became ruthless and unforgiving, seeking greater power, going as far as implanting a Cursed Seal on her heart, a taboo and illegal activity in the Ordesia Empire. After her defeat at the hands of Kamito, discovering his identity as the Ren Ashbell who once defeated her, she regains much of her past self, satisfied that she has been acknowledged by her rival at last. After voluntarily going to prison to atone for her crimes, she's later freed by Rubia Elstein who has her join League of Inferno. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, Likely 8-B with Juggernaut Name: Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, Silent Fortress Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Ex-Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Member of "League of Inferno" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Swordsmanship, Spirit Contract, Spirit Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Very sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (Velsaria generally has much better senses than the girls of Team Scarlet, minus Fianna. She can also sense any disturbances in magic, power and presence far more accurately than regular elementalists), Explosion Manipulation, Telepathy with Dreanought and minor spirits, Healing, Resistance to (cold, wind, ice, poison, diseases and Mind Manipulation), (Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Large Size (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Berserk Mode, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction) with Dreadnought, (Flight, Stronger Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Amplification, Large Size (Type 1, larger than before)) with Juggernaut Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Stronger than any individual female member of Team Scarlet and on par with Kamito Kazehaya. She once bombarded a plaza to destroy 2 berserk spirits. She dealt enough damage to eradicate them (normally, upon defeat, spirits return to Astral Zero) and turned many of the plaza’s buildings to rubble; those still standing were unusable. The landing of her spirit is violent enough to create a massive crater), Likely City Block level with Juggernaut (Obliterated an entire military base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power, Higher with bursts Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 by herself (Should at least scale to Claire), likely Class K when equipped with Silent Fortress (from size alone) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (With her spirit equipped, she overwhelmed Fianna's Georgios with ease and can casually punch through a palace), Likely City Block Class with Juggernaut Durability: At least Large Building level (Tanked the strongest attacks of Claire, Rinslet and Ellis during their match), Likely City Block level with Juggernaut (Stated to be far more durable than before) Stamina: Very high. Singlehandedly fought against all four girls of Team Scarlet at once, all the while her heart being damaged by the Cursed Seal placed on it. She stayed conscious after her berserker mode was calmed. Won against Rinslet in a fight of stamina from exchanging cannonballs and arrows, despite continuous arrow-shooting being her forte Range: Extended melee range with physical strikes with her spirit equipped. Several dozen meters with cannonballs Standard Equipment: Dreadnought (her spirit), Healing Crystals, Sword Intelligence: Velsaria is recognized as the best elementalist at the Areishia Academy, an accomplishment that requires high skill, intelligence and level-headedness. She lead the Sylphid Knights for a few years as an extremely competent captain, and is well-versed in history and spirits. She's quick-witted and adaptable in combat Weaknesses: If overheated, Dreadnought will be slightly more susceptible to attacks. When berserk, Velsaria loses all control of herself and her spirit. Her desire for revenge and acknowledgement by Ren Ashbell tunnels her vision (fixed by the end of Volume 3). The Cursed Seal on her heart poses a threat to her life is she overuses it (fixed by the end of Volume 3) Feats: *She released a shockwave of energy strong enough to create a large crater inside a cathedral, without even releasing her spirit. Out of the 20 or so elementalists inside, only 6 were still conscious, including Kamito and Ellis *With a single ball of compressed regular magic (without her spirit's help), she mowed down trees in a line and severely gouged the earth *She dealt enough damage to eradicate two berserk high-class spirits. Normally, upon defeat, spirits return to Astral Zero, their dimension of residence *She can overwhelm an entire squad of imperial elementalists by herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon Form (Silent Fortress): While Dreadnought's spirit form isn't known, its waffe form is that of a huge mecha-looking full-armored knight. It's equipped with dozens of cannons facing all directions and two giant robotic-looking arms that can shapeshift into various weapons. Velsaria fights by summoning the weapon around her, like she's piloting it, and by switching between its different modes *'Flight Mode:' The large knight hovers above the battlefield, allowing Velsaria to contemplate her surroundings. The altitude and distance makes it easy for artillery deployment of her cannons and ruthless bombardment **'Fortress Mode:' By setting it in defense form, the knight's defenses become impenetrable, leaving no openings whatsoever and tanking incoming attacks without a scratch. The main cannons are retracted inside the armor, leaving very few means of attacking, though the point of this mode is to have her opponent waste their energy and reveal their powers **'Cannon Mode:' All of the knight's cannons are out in the open, with the ability to continuously shoot powerful blasts of energy. While the offensive capacity is massive, it is traded for less focus on defenses, and small “cracks” between the cannons are exploitable for damaging *'Land Mode:' When on the ground, Velsaria switches her knight's weapons from cannons to its large robotic arms. They can extend to attack or grab farther targets, and shapeshift into weapons, like swords and lances. She can also unleash sudden bursts of speed, fast enough to take Ellis Fahrengart by surprise, who's a specialist in mobility *'Berserk Mode:' (Only until Volume 3) Not controllable or even voluntarily used by Velsaria, this mode activates when the strain of the Cursed Seal on her heart grows too strong and starts consuming her. Both she and her spirit go out of control, attacking anyone around them. Thick, black mist forms around her knight that drains the energy of others upon contact and nullifies magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Mecha Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Berserkers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8